Reasons to love
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: when Akashi and the rest of the gom change and forget that kuroko is there what will happen to kuroko's and Akashi's relationship? How will Akashi try to make it up to kuroko? warning: yaoi, lemons, and ooc
1. trying to leave

**I hope you like this story.**

**Warning:OOC; Slight AU**

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko was going to change after he had given up hope on basketball. What was the point anymore?

"I am going to quite. It make me upset to see all of them like this." Kuroko said while trying to hold back tears.

"So are you really leaving Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as I spun surprised to hear him. He though no one was in the locker room because everyone had left.

"Yes, I just cant stand how you and the rest of the miracles have been acting. Also I am sorry but with your attitude I think we should break up." Kuroko said while looking away so he would not start to cry.

The truth was Kuroko loved Akashi with all his heart but with Akashi's emperor eye he had changed so much that he was not the same person anymore. With him not being the same person how could Kuroko go on dating him with someone who was not the same anymore?

"Why do you want to break up? I thought you loved me?" Said Akashi

Kuroko looked at Akashi with tears in his eyes

"I do love you, but you are acting like a totally new person, I don't even know who you are anymore!" Kuroko said while tears were running down his face.

"I am only a little different, I do love you I have never felt like this about someone before. Why are you quitting the team? Is it because I am a little different?" asked Akashi

"I am quieting the team not only because of you but all the miracles have been totally different because of there abilities. There is no more fun in basketball just the need to win. I hate basketball now because of all of you. That is why I am quitting and that's why I think we should break up." Kuroko said while the tears were running down his face.

While Akashi and Kuroko were talking about why he was quitting and why they were breaking up everyone had been at a game. The miracles were listening to what Kuroko was saying.

"I never knew Kurokocchi felt like this." Said Kise in a depressed tone

"Its no wonder considering if it was you and you boyfriend and friends all of a sudden change and basically forgot you existed what would you do?" Midorima inquired

"I guess I would feel the same as Tetsu." Said Aomine

"Poor Kuro-chin I know he truly loves Aka-chin." Murasakibara said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

They were still looking at Kuroko and Akashi and it looked like Akashi was trying to win Kuroko over.

**I know this was short sorry. **

**Please tell me what you think of this it really does help me upload faster. **

**The next chapter will not be up until I get six reviews.**

**I am re-posting this because I got a beta reader. **

**Thanks to DTBSspecialist for beta reading this for me.**


	2. Redemption

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Warning:OOC**

**Chapter 2 the date**

Akashi knew that he had to win Kuroko back but he had to figure out how.

He knew that Kuroko likes to play basketball. He also loves those vanilla milkshakes. He likes when they had sex too. He had an idea.

"Tetsuya, lets go on a date. I want to make it up to you for being a bastard lately." Akashi said in a almost desperate sounding voice.

"Ok I will go on the date with you but if you start to be an asshole again I am going to break up with you, and this time there will be nothing you can do to try and win me back." Kuroko said with a serious face but on the inside he was happy, because he got to go on a date with Akashi after a long time.

"OK I will pick you up at 3 tomorrow afternoon." Akashi said with a confidant tone to his voice, but on the inside he was panicking a little bit.

Everyone in the locker room was stunned. No one though that that Akashi would ever try to win someone back. They though he would just let him leave. Apparently they were wrong.

Akashi had finally noticed that him and Kuroko were not taking alone so he send a little surprise their way.

"Akashicchi why did you throw scissors at our heads." Kise cried from the edge of the locker room door.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Akashi with menacing atmosphere all around him.

"Kise lets just go. Akashi is not in the mood." Aomine said.

**The next day**

Akashi had a plan for this date. He was going to first play some basketball with him, then he was going to take him to Maji's for dinner, finally they would go back to his house for a little loving. To Akashi this was a perfect date for Kuroko.

Akashi got onto the train to pick up Kuroko.

Akashi had to text Kuroko to dress in casual clothes for their date.

After he did that he went over the plan again and again in his head to make sure he did not make another huge mistake, and have Kuroko leave him. If he made a mistake like last time there would be no getting him back. Everything has to be perfect.

Akashi went to Kuroko's house to pick him up for their date.

"Hello Akashi. How are you today?" Kuroko's mom greeted him.

Kuroko's mom was the only one who knew of their relationship.

Akashi's mom, and dad, along with Kuroko's dad were all homophobic.

One day when Akashi was giving Kuroko a good bye kiss, Kuroko's mom caught them. Kuroko though him mom was still on her business trip, along with his father. His mom was ok with their relationship because she just wanted her only son to be happy. She also told him that she would support him no matter what he did with his life.

"Akashi are you ok?" Kuroko's mom asked snapping him out of the past.

"Sorry I am fine, just thinking of the past." Akashi said with a small smile on his face.

"So Akashi what bring you here?" Kuroko's mom asked still smiling.

"I am here to take Kuroko on a date. I want to save our relationship, I really do love him. I don't want to lose him because I was rude to him. This date means everything." Akashi said with a determent fire to his eyes.

" That's good to hear because if you broke his heart and did not try, I can't say what would have to happen to you." Kuroko's mom said with a very menacing atmosphere, that left Akashi shivering at the very though of what would happen to him.

There were only two people who could scare Akashi. One) Kuroko. Two) Kuroko's mom. Honestly they were the only ones that would even try to stand up to him.

" I wouldn't even think of doing that. So can you get Kuroko please?" Akashi said trying to show that he was not affected.

"Yes. I will go get him now." Kuroko's mom said.

**I hope you liked it. :) please review. **

**Please read my other story. **

**Please tell me if there is a story you want any anime and couple pm me. :)**

**I will not upload this story for a while because my father died and I cant write a love story. I will write this when I really want to, don't worry I am NOT abandoning this story.**

**See you next time.**


	3. fun, food, and sleeping over

**Hi guys. I here is my second update! I am on a role XD**

**warning: lemon(finally), and OOC**

**Chapter 3 Fun, food, and sleeping over**

Kuroko's mom went into the house, and stopped at the stairs so Kuroko would hear her from his room.

"Tetsuya, honey are you ready to go Akashi is here to take you on your date." She yelled up the stairs.

Then Kuroko's mom realized that she did not know when Akashi was going to bring Kuroko back home. She then started to the door so she could ask Akashi.

"Akashi when are you going to bring Tetsuya back home?" Kuroko's mom asked.

" He is going to be staying at my house for the night if that is ok with you." Akashi said while staying polite so there was a bigger chance that Kuroko could and he could make the date to the fullest.

"That is fine. Does Tetsuya know that he is going to be staying over at your house?" Kuroko's mom asked.

"No I apologize. Will you please tell him?" Akashi asked. He though that he forgot something. Tetsuya is the only one who can make the absolute Akashi make a mistake.

"Yes I will, don't worry I am sure Tetsuya will be happy to hear he will be staying at your house." Kuroko's mom said with a sweet smile.

Meanwhile upstairs Kuroko hear his mom call him to tell him that Akashi was there. He was just about to come down when he heard his mom call up to him and tell him that he was going to stay the night with Akashi. So he grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a loose shirt and an outfit for the next day. Kuroko then when to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste. After he did all this he went downstairs where he saw Akashi at the door.

"Hi Akashi." Kuroko said in a monotone voice with just a hint of excitement.

"Hello Tetsuya. Are you ready to go to the park to play some basketball." Akashi said with a genuine smile.

"Sure. Bye mom I will be back tomorrow." Kuroko said as he started out the door.

"Bye safe. That includes using protection."Kuroko's mom said with a smile that said that she was only half joking and that she knew what it meant when he went to Akashi's house.

"Don't worry we will." Akashi said as they were leaving the house.

When Akashi looked over he saw that Kuroko's usually emotionless face was now the color of a tomato.

…

They got to the park where all the basketball courts were. They went over and decided to play some one on one.

"Tetsuya I hope you know that will not go easy on you just because we are on a date." Akashi said full of confidence.

"You better. I hate it when people go easy on me." Kuroko said, but Akashi took that the wrong way.

"So you like it rough do you."Akashi said with a smirk.

Kuroko heard this and instantly turned red. "i meant when it comes to sports." Kuroko said with a stuttering voice.

"Sure, I understand that. What was it that you were thinking about?" Akashi said while his smirk only grew.

"N-nothing."Kuroko said while he was the shade of a tomato.

"If you say so." Akashi said still smirking.

…

As expected by the time they were done playing Akashi was the winner by far. Kuroko was sweating and panting. Akashi saw this a decided that they needed to eat dinner and then hurry to his house fast.

"So Tetsuya are you ready to head to Maji's now." Akashi said

"Ya, sure. I could really go for a vanilla milkshake right now." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Aright lets go then." Akashi said as they started to walk to Maji's.

…

When they got to Maji's Kuroko got his vanilla milkshake along with a burger. He only got the burger because Akashi forced him to, saying he would need the energy. Akashi ordered a salad and an ice tea.

"So Tetsuya are you having fun?" Asked Akashi.

"Yes I am." Kuroko said with a bigger smile then the one in the park.

" I am glad that you are having fun," Akashi said with a genuine smile "But trust me we are going to have even more fun." Added with a smirk.

Kuroko heard this and flushed red.

"Well it looks like we are finished eating, let go to my house." Akashi said with a shit eating grin.

Kuroko flushed again as he got up to throw away his garbage.

…

it seemed like forever to get to Akashi's house. When they finally got there Akashi shoved Kuroko up the stairs and into his room. Once he did that his kissed Kuroko with a little bit of force. While he did that he locked the door so no one would barge in.

Kuroko started to kiss back. As soon as he did Akashi licked his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Kuroko opened his mouth. As soon as he did Akashi shoved his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Akashi and Kuroko were fighting for dominance but Akashi so won. Akashi so started to scope out Kuroko's mouth. As Akashi was kissing Kuroko he soon started to slide it up Kuroko's shirt.

Akashi had his other hand heading for Kuroko's ass. As soon as it did he grabbed it causing Kuroko to moan into the kiss.

"hmm... Akashi..." moaned Kuroko.

The little restraint Akashi had was gone once Kuroko moaned his name. Akashi took off Kuroko's shirt. Akashi pulled back for some air.

"Akashi." Kuroko said as he went to kiss Akashi again.

Akashi started to rub Kuroko's crotch though his pants, while he had his other hand on Kuroko's ass. Kuroko deciding that it was not fair that he was the only one without a shirt decided to unbutton Akashi's shirt. Akashi stopped rubbing Kuroko's crouch unbuttoned Kuroko's pant and pull them down with his underwear.

Akashi started to push Kuroko to the bed. Once they were both on the bed with Akashi on top, Akashi leaned over the bed to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Akashi lubed up his fingers, and slid the first finger in. Akashi thrusted it in and out. Soon Akashi thought that Kuroko was prepared enough for a second finger. He added the second finger and started to scissor the fingers while looking for Kuroko's bundle of nerves that would have him seeing stars.

Kuroko was already panting and moaning but then Akashi hit Kuroko's bundle of nerves causing him to arch his back off of the bed.

"Ahhhhh... Akashi h-hit th-that... part... again. More." Kuroko said in between pants and moans.

Akashi heard this and decided that Kuroko was prepared enough, so he slid his fingers out. He then took off his pants and underwear. After his did this Akashi pulled out his cock and started to slid in into Kuroko.

"Ahhhhhhh... Sei-kun... move" Kuroko said as he started the thrust backward onto Akashi's cock.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said in a deeper tone then his usual voice.

Akashi started to thrust into Kuroko going faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh... S-sei-k-kun... faster" Kuroko said in between moans.

By this time Kuroko was a complete moaning mess. It did not help that Akashi was starting to go even faster and harder.

"Ahhhhh... S-ei-kun... s-sooooo... goodddd" Kuroko said while moaning.

Akashi was starting to reach his end. From what he could tell so was Kuroko. Akashi reached to stroke Kuroko's dick so he would cum before Akashi.

It only took a few strokes from Akashi for Kuroko the reach his end and cum all over Akashi's and his chests. Akashi cam soon after because of Kuroko's constricting walls. After he cam he fell beside Kuroko and pulled him close to him.

"Tetsuya, I love you. Please don't leave." Akashi said with a serious but loving tone.

"Sei-kun I love you too. I wont leave you ever."Kuroko said with a smile.

"Tetsuya, lets go get a shower and then we can get some sleep."Akashi said returning the smile.

"Ok, Sei-kun." Kuroko said as he got up to shower.

After they finished their shower they did as promised and went to sleep holding each other and smiling while they were asleep.

**Ok I hoped you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue this story.**

**I was super embarrassed writing this chapter but I hope you all liked it.**

**See you next time.**


	4. The start of new drama

**Hi everyone I really wanted to write today so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it**

**Warning:OOC, and lemon**

**Chapter 4 mating**

**At the cram school (Shima's Pov)**

'How am I going to tell Rin that I think that I might like him'

I was in Yukio's class my last class of the day and I did not pay attention to even one of the classes he was in today.

"Mr. Shima would you please come up and show us what you would use for a ghoul temp-taint please." Yukio looked at me with a look that could kill because he was still mad at me for what happened the other day.

"Huh... Oh... Ya sure." I stuttered because I was half thinking about the dreams I have been having for the past six days, I was also thinking of a way to tell Rin about how I like him.

When class ended Rin ran out of the room like he has for the past six days, but this time Yukio followed him. That was unusual because Yukio almost always stays after class to answer questions. I do not know what has happened, all I know is that tomorrow after school I will get a key so I can get into the old boys dorm so I can talk to him.

**At the old boys dorm (rin's pov)**

I fell weird. I guess this is what Yukio was talking about when he said it was mating season. Forced to be locked in a room with no windows. I should get some sleep maybe the weird feeling will go away.

**The old boys dorm (Shima's pov)**

I walked into the portal that can take me to a random room in the old boys dorm, when I got there I was in a windowless room. I started to look around, but I could not see anything because it was dark.

"Is someone in here?" Asked a voice that sounded like it just woke up.

"Yes, but I though that there was only Yukio and Rin in this dorm." I said.

"It is only the two of us in this dorm, who are you and how did you get in?" Asked one of the twins.

"It is me Shima. Are you Rin or Yukio?" I asked 'I really hope that it is Rin or I will probably die' I thought

"I am Rin. Shima why are you here?" Asked Rin

"I wanted to tell you something but you just kept running out of the room, and not just today for the past six days I have been wanting to talk to you about something." I said trying to sound confident.

"Shima can this wait until n-next week p-please." Rin said but he started to pant.

I then noticed that there was something wrong with Rin. His face was red, he was panting, and he was staying in the shape of a ball.

"Rin are you ok, do you need to see a doctor?" I asked with a voice full of worry.

"Y-yes I am, t-this may not have happened before but I was told in advance." He said slow and in between pants, trying to keep his voice steady.

I then looked down and I saw the little problem just like a week ago. When I saw this I started to blush.

"Rin it looks like you have a little problem just like last time. Do you remember?" I asked with my blush totally gone so I could sound more serous.

**Normal Pov**

Rin looked down and saw that he indeed was sporting a raging hard on. Shima wanted to stay his lust was starting to go out of control. Rin noticed how Shima's eyes were like his own, lust hazed. Rin really wanted to get rid of the burning.

"Y-ya I r-remember." Rin said trying to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

"If you remember then that mean you remember how good it felt right?" Shima said with a smirk.

Rin looked away trying to hide the blush that raised to his face. Shima saw this and sat down next to Rin.

"So what do you say Rin? I will help you with your little problem how does that sound?" Shima asked

Rin didn't answer so Shima grabbed Rin by the waist and pulled him into his lap. Rin looked away again. Shima pulled Rin's face next to his and kissed him.

"Shima w-what are you doing?" Rin asked with a blush that spread to his ears this time.

"I like you Rin." Shima said with a small blush coming onto his face.

"I l-like you too S-shima but you should st... ah!" Rin tried to say but was cut off when Shima put his hand into Rin's pants and started to rub Rin member with his hands over the cloth of Rin's boxers.

"S-shima pl-please s..ah! P-please y-you d-don't unders...and. S-stop." Rin said panting while Shima kept stroking him though his boxers.

"Rin I think you mean more. I mean just look at you your body I defiantly saying yes." Shima said with a low husky voice.

"S-shima... sto..." Rin started to say but was cut off when Shima kissed Rin.

Shima was still stroking Rin but he started to go faster because Shima was starting to reach his limit.

"ha... ah... ahhh... AHHH!" Rin moaned as he came.

"Rin looks like you came. Now if you though that was good, your mind will be blown with what we are going to do next." Shima said with a smirk and lust fogged eyes.

By this time Rin was going on his demon instinct. Rin took off the rest of his cloths, got on his hands and knees, put his butt up in the air, and then lifted his tail up in the air so his dominate could get to his hole easier.

"Wow Rin I though you did not know what to do." Shima said with a smirk but also trying to stay calm after seeing Rin like this.

"Hurry up please fuck me." Rin said with a little bit of a whine to his voice.

"Wow Rin, ok I will I just have to prepare you so you have to wait a little while." Shima said even though he was just as eager as the half demon.

Shima garbed the lube that he had in his back pocket. (I know what you are thinking and yes he was planing this if things went well.) He then opened the bottle and poured a good amount onto his fingers. When he did this he brought one of his fingers to Rin's entrance and started to circle his tight, twitching hole. Then he slid one of his fingers into the half demons hole.

"Relax Rin." Shima said and that made Rin's hole loosen a little bit.

When Rin's entrance did loosen a little bit Shima slid in another finger and started to move them in and out of Rin. Shima was looking for Rin's spot that made him see stars. He finally found it and Rin turned into a moaning and panting mess.

Shima then added a third finger and made a scissoring motion to stretch Rin so he would be ready for Shima's cock. When Shima though that Rin was finally ready for Shima, he opened the lube again and pour a good amount on his cock and rubbed it on so there was not one spot on Shima's cock that was bare.

When that was done he brought Rin closer to he and Rin instinctively raised his hips so Shima could thrust into him easier. He thrusted in all at once. Shima waited for Rin to get used to having Shima's cock in him, and to the size of his cock.

"Move please, I need you to fuck me." Rin said while panting and moaning.

After hearing this Shima had to do all he could not to cum there and then. When he got a hold of himself he started a slow pace to thrust at. Rin was moaning even more and loader.

"Ahh... harder... faster please Shima." Rin said in between moans and pants.

Shima complied and started to trust even faster. While he was thrusting into Rin he started to lick and bit the half demon's neck.

Rin was starting to get really close. Rin could feel the heat pooling wanting to be released.

Shima was close to, but he wanted Rin to cum first so he reached below him and Rin to get to Rin's neglected member. Shima started to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

With all the stimulation Rin cam all over the floor. Shima thrusted a few more times but with Rin tightening around him he cam as he bit Rin's neck enough for it to bleed.

Rin fell asleep but right before he did he said Now you are my mate."

Shima heard this and said "if that is what you truly want then I will be your mate."

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**school starts soon so I will have a lot less time to write just so you guys know why I am not updating as often**

**Also please comment how many and the gender of rin's baby/babies**

**see you next time**


End file.
